


Evil Magic

by kuro



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro/pseuds/kuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is an evil sorcerer, Steve is a knight that has come to vanquish him. Things don't quite work out as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from shakespearean-ginger on tumblr!

“We have visitors,” Tony said, smiling and closing the old tome he had been absorbed in just moments before.

Rhodey, looked up from the letter he had been writing and just gave him a flat look.

“Don't tell me it's one of those knights that you like to taunt again,” he grumbled. “I keep telling you it's a bad idea to constantly rile them up.”

“Oh, but Rhodey, where is your sense of danger and excitement?” Tony cackled. “And it's only to make sure they are afraid of me and won't stick their nose into things that don't concern them. Now where has my cloak gone?”

“You're going to regret that one day,” Rhodey admonished him, grabbing the fancy cloak screaming 'evil sorcerer' that Tony was looking for and throwing it at his face. “Think of Pepper and me.”

“Oh, I'm thinking of you very much,” Tony agreed. “That's why you stay up here like good children until I'm done.”

“That's not what I meant, and you know it!” Rhodey shouted after him, but Tony was already prancing down the stairs of his 'castle'. It was actually more a manor than a castle, but that probably didn't really make that big of a difference to any potential invading knights.

The manor was very well fitted for his needs, though, because the entrance hall was vast and large and, most importantly, luxurious. At the back of the hall, there was a central staircase with a landing in the middle, where the staircase split into two an lead into different directions. Tony placed himself in the middle of the landing for dramatic effect, carefully arranging his cloak for maximum impact.

Then he waited for his visitors to arrive.

It didn't take very long and the doors were banged open. Three heavily armed men stepped through the doors.

“Welcome, honourable knights,” Tony welcomed them with all the contempt he could muster. “If you thought that number would give you an advantage, I am saddened to tell you that you thought wrong.”

“We are not here to fight you,” the tallest of the three knights replied. “We need your help.”

With that, he gestured to his fellow knight, who was slumped against his shoulder. Now that Tony looked at him properly, he could see that his arm had probably ripped off, and despite the bandages the other two had wrapped around the wound, it was bleeding heavily.

“We were attacked by a wild beast on our way,” the knight explained. “I'm willing to pay whatever price you demand, just please, save my friend.”

“Steve, are you crazy?” the third, uninjured knight hissed. “He's evil! He's going to take your soul as payment or something!”

“I'm willing to take that risk,” the first knight, Steve, said, chin settling in a stubborn line and blue eyes flashing as he looked up at Tony. “Save him, please.”

Tony considered the situation for a moment. It could very well be a ploy, but he somehow doubted it. That desperation he saw in this man's eyes, it was real. But still, being careful had never hurt someone.

“Well, in that case, get rid of your weapons before you come in,” he announced. “Then I might help.”

Steve immediately divested himself and the injured knight of their swords and daggers. The third knight was a little more hesitant, but after a stern look from Steve, he also put his sword aside.

Tony thought he might like this Steve person. Very commanding and all that.

“Very well,” he sighed once he was sure they had gotten rid of their weapons. “Pepper! Rhodey! We've got an emergency!”

The two came running down the stairs immediately, because clearly, they had been waiting at the top of the stairs, eavesdropping and waiting for something exciting to happen.

When they tried to take the injured knight and bring him away, however, the other two stepped forward as if trying to protect him.

“Easy there, boys!” Rhodey calmed them down in that special way he had. “We're no sorcerers, okay, were just trying to help him. He's going to be alright as long as you guys don't get any weird ideas.”

Both knights made very unhappy faces, but eventually, they let him go. Rhodey, Pepper and Tony brought the knight into their 'emergency room', and once Tony had stripped off his cloak, his vision narrowed down to the task at hand and his two assistants working with him.

* * *

 

When he resurfaced again, the knight's life was saved and Tony was exhausted. Most of the arm had been torn off, and they had to remove even more, but the wound was closed now, and Tony _had_ been playing around with metal prosthetics recently. Maybe, if he got the chance, he might be able to do something.

He turned around to tell Rhodey and Pepper they could wash up and leave now, but instead, he noticed the two knights hovering in the door frame. They had since stripped their armour down to their tunics, no weapons or anything in sight. Tony was probably losing villain points by the mass here, but he was honestly glad he didn't have to feel threatened after just having saved their friend's life.

“You can come in, you know,” he told them.

The two knights stepped forwards to the bed that their friend had been moved to, and looked down at his still, pale face. He didn't look very good right now, but as long as the arm didn't get an infection or anything, he should be perfectly fine with the help of some rest and good food.

“Thank you,” Steve whispered. “He nearly died because of me.”

“That's bullshit and you know it,” the other knight countered. “And if Bucky could hear you now, he'd slap you.”

Then he turned around at glared at Tony.

“Thank you,” he said seriously. “But if you demand Steve's soul as payment now, I'll have to punch you.”

Tony couldn't help but break out into resounding laughter, despite the two knights heavily frowning at him.

“I'm really, _really_ not interested in any souls or anything, believe me,” he finally gasped. “I prefer my payment to be in a more... _physical_ fashion.”

He was already wiggling his eyebrows and the knight whose name he still didn't know was already getting ready to punch him when Pepper shouted from the next room over, “Money, he means money! He likes gold and gems and bad puns, ignore him!”

“Oh come on, Pepper!” Tony whined. “I almost had them!”

But that was the moment that Steve broke out in laughter, and oh. _OH._

Tony was so screwed.

* * *

 

During a late dinner, Tony finally learned that the third knight's name was Sam, and that the three of them had been best friends since childhood, always stuck together. He generally learned an astonishing amount of things, because apparently for Steve, saving one of his friends meant you were one of his friends, too. Even Sam, after his fears had turned out to be unfounded, had warmed up to them considerably. By the time dinner was served, he, Rhodey and Pepper had become best buddies, complaining about their dumb, reckless friends always getting in trouble.

Tony and Steve grinned and rolled their eyes about their friends. Tony was sure his image as evil sorcerer had been thoroughly destroyed, but he couldn't help enjoying himself while it was happening. Steve and Sam's stories were fascinating, and Pepper and Rhodey embarrassed him by dredging up old tales, as well. They talked until far into the night, but at some point, it was decided that they should all go to bed and sleep, since Steve and Sam couldn't leave anyway, with Bucky still sleeping in the emergency room.

They had left the dinner room together, but without Tony noticing, he and Steve were suddenly alone on the hallway, Tony showing him the way to one of the unused rooms.

“Here it is,” he announced after they had reached the door to one of the guest rooms. “If you have any trouble, there is a bell inside you can ring, someone will certainly come.”

He had expected that Steve would say good night and leave, but instead, he kept standing there in front of the door, smiling down at Tony.

“Thank you,” Steve finally said. “I really can't thank you enough. Not only you saved my friend's life, you also provide us with everything we could need. Those rumours about you seem to have been completely false.”

“Eh,” Tony mumbled and shrugged, a little embarrassed. “I just don't like it when people stick their nose in my business. Especially rich old men who think they can give me orders.”

“Good that I'm not a rich old man, then,” Steve chuckled before he bent down and kissed Tony on the lips. Tony was completely stupefied when Steve drew back and gently swiped a thumb over Tony's lips.

“Take that as a thank you,” Steve offered with a devilish smile. “Or as an invitation for more. Good night.”

Then he went inside his room, quietly closing the door. Tony was left standing outside, dumbly staring at the door for a while.

And _he_ was called evil.

He had absolutely nothing on this knight.


End file.
